Mail for Satoshi
by Bowleena
Summary: Satoshi opens his mail, which includes love letters from his fans of the past years… and some mismailed letters, too. Please read and review! I changed the rating to teen, just 'cause if you squint sideways... yeah, so just 'cause.
1. Mail for Satoshi

Summary : Satoshi opens his mail, which includes love letters from his fans of the past years… and some mis-mailed letters, too. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel!

Oh and when you see _this _it's Satoshi talking, and **This** is Krad. (This) is me.

Satoshi leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. He had piled all his fan letters (to him, not from him, duh) from the past onto his desk… all of which had never been opened. He couldn't see his desk under all that junk (or the ceiling directly above it)! He moaned, his head in his hands. Why was he doing this, again?

**Because your pig sty of an apartment disgusts me. You clean up, and I'll plot to capture that so-called 'Kaitou'.**

Satoshi sighed. It was better not to get his curse angry. He gingerly opened the top letter of the pile closest to him.

Dear Hiwatari-san,

Please come to my birthday party! It will be lots of fun, I'm inviting lots of people! Please come!

Satoshi checked the date: April 20th, 1998. He grimaced. He really hadn't checked his mail in ages.

He threw all the letters dated before he entered High School into the recycling.

He still couldn't see his desk.

**This should be interesting…** remarked Krad. _Shut up!_ snarled Satoshi. He started furiously ripping open the envelopes, and piling the letteres into a pile on his winged chair (he stuffed the envelopes into the recycling… how he would get it all out the door, he left for later.)

**Um… Satoshi-sama? I'm not sure if that's such a good idea… Satoshi-sama!** But Satoshi ignored him. The pile on the chair got higher and higher… and higher, until in was leaning at an impossible angle. Satoshi paused, and dared to look at his desk.

Now only a few ceiling high piles were left.

Satoshi collapsed in his desk chair.

Not a good idea.

The pile of letters began to tremble and shake.

**Satoshi-sama…**

_I thought I told you to shut up!_

**I just thought you might want to know we're in the path of an avalanche.**

_What the…?_ Satoshi turned around. The pile of letters was about to fall!

He accepted the inevitable and let the pile collapse about him, resulting in him covered in paper, and knocked to the ground.

**Satoshi-sama…? Satoshi-sama, are you all right? Satoshi-sama, where are you? Sato-chan, answer me!**

Satoshi groaned and sat up Refusing to look at the mess around him, he closed his eyes.

_I'm right here, baka. _(Satoshi is obviously in a bad mood, as no one in their right mind would dare to call Krad baka! Dark, well… he isn't exactly sane) _We share the same body. And… did you call me SATO-CHAN!_

**Um… maybe.**

_YOU, of all people, are NOT ALLOWED to call me that!_ 'Sato-chan' inwardly exploded.

**You mean, only your LOVE can all you that? **The demon taunted. **Like h-**

"SHUT-UP!"The blue-haired boy yelled, his face as red as Daisuke's hair. Krad sniggered. As Satoshi's face began to cool down, he cleared of his desk chair and began to read the letters.

AN: Sooo… how did you like it? Please review!

Satoshi: ... Krad called me Sato-chan…

Me: Yup! Next chapter, we actually see Sato-chan's mail!

Q-dono: Um… Are you sure you can call him that?

Me: Oh, Sato-chan doesn't mind! But it's nice of you to think of him, Q-dono!

Q-dono: Why do you keep calling me dono?

Me: 'Cause I want a good birthday present!

A-dono: You guys are so weird…

Satoshi: I want no part in this.

A-dono and Sato-chan slowly back away, then turn their backs and run.

Me: Sooo… see ya next time!


	2. Furuba Mails

AN : So… Satoshi's going to open his letters! Yay!

On a side note, tomorrow's my birthday, and I'm having a party today! I had 4 balloons out (a red one for Daisuke, purple for Dark, yellow for Krad and blue for Sato-chan), and DAISUKE EXPLODED! IT WAS SOOOO FUNNY! Yeah! So, on with the story!

(I written all the Mail for Satoshi's, and so that's why this is out already)

Once again, _italics_ are Sato-chan, and **bold **is Krad.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, or Fruits Basket, or any of their characters.

RIIIP!

To my dearest Hiwatari-sempai,

RIIIP!

Dear Hiwatari-kun,

RIIIP!

To my darling Sohma-kun,

_Sohma? Who's that?_wondered Satoshi. He read the letter.

To my darling Sohma-kun,

How I yearn to see you! It would ease my heart so if you would meet me underneath the tallest tree in the park, at tomorrow's noon! We can then get to know each other better,a s I do not think you know me.

From, a devoted admirer.

The letter head said 'To Yuki Sohma'.

_Poor girl. Must have thought this Yuki was heartless._

**Just throw it away, it is of no importance.**

Satoshi obeyed, and reached for the next letter.

It was also addressed to Sohma Yuki! So was every letter in that pile (quite a few were from a 'Motoko)!

**Probably some fanclub who thought they got his address.**

_Well, they didn't._

**No duh.**

Satoshi took the pile of Yuki letters and threw them in the recycling bin (more, the recycling ROOM it was so full of letters).

He moved onto the next pile.

THESE were all to Sohma Kyo! From a… Sohma Kagura? Creepy. Sounded as if this Kagura was quite obsessed, crazy, and… Kyo-san's COUSIN!

**Gross and creepy.**

Satoshi agreed (Satoshi agreeing with Krad? This day just kept getting weirder!) He moved all the Kyo mails into the recycling, too. Now for the rest of the room…

AN: So, I'm gonna post this up right now, even though the only review's I've got for the last one were from Q-sama (she wants to be -sama, not -dono) and me. Oh well. Maybe I'll type the next one now…

Satoshi: How come you've already written all the stories?

Me: Well, what else was I supposed to do while I tried to find out how to post stories?

Satoshi: … Didn't you used to read?

Me: Well, I was in the middle of a boring book, and I didn't want to bring my DNAngel's to school.

Satoshi: Oh.


	3. Eichi Mails

AN : Yay more mis-mailed mail for Sao-chan!  
Sato-chan: …

Krad: I'm hurt, Satoshi-sama! You'll let her call you Sato-chan but not me?

Sato-chan: She could kill me off if I complained. That's the trouble with authoresses.

Me: Yep! So on with the story!

_Satoshi talks to Krad_, **Krad talks to Satoshi**.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, Full Moon wo Sagashite, or any of their characters.

Satoshi looked at the heap of letters in the corner. They looked as thought they came from the same person, so he had gathered them together.

_Who could have sent these?_

**No clue. Find out.**

Satoshi complied, picking up the oldest letter.

Dear Mitsuki-chan,

I'm really sorry I had to leave for America so suddenly. I'm scribbling this note on my way to the plane; I'll post it at the airport. My address is on the envelope, please write back! –Eichi

Satoshi groaned. MORE mis-mailed mail?

**Yep.**

_I wasn't talking to you_

He checked through the rest of the letters in said heap. They were all from 'Eichi'! He glanced at them.

'Why won't you reply?'

'How are you, I haven't received any mail.'

'Please, write to me!'

Do you hate me for moving to America, is that why you won't answer?'

'Well, I've moved to Mexico now, my address is on the envelope!'

'I'm giving up. You'll get no more letters from me. Farewell Mitsuki-chan. Even if you no longer like me, I still like you. Farewell.'

Satoshi stared at the letters. What a mess!

_What should I DO!_

**It doesn't concern you. Leave them.**

Satoshi decided he might as well mail them back (if he could ever find the address… which was unlikely, seeing at it was in the recycling room). But… he left that for another day (Imagine the cost to mail all that back!)

After Satoshi had put all the 'Eichi Mails' into a couple of garbage bags, and thrown them into the recycling room, he looked around the room.

He could see his desk!

_Yay_

**If you say so… but there's still all the letters on the ground.**

Satoshi stopped his celebrations (if you could call thinking 'Yay' a celebration) and went back to work, desperatly trying to sort them into some sort of order…

AN: So, do you like it? I finally found this chapter! It was hiding beside the computer…

Satoshi: Um, I don't think paper can actually hide itself…

Me: Don't be mean, Sato-chan! I know that.

Satoshi: twitch, twitch

Me: Yay! Yesterday was my birthday, and I got the next four DNAngel books! Now I own 1-8! Yay! And with my gift cards, I'll get the rest that are ou! does happy dance Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Oh, and flowers, and smelly stuffs (lotions and body sprays and so on) and photo albums, and A DIGITAL CAMERA! YAY!

Oh, and by the way, you should all go NOW and read 'Clean Up' by summer-flower-girl, 'cause I'm in both chapters! And I rock! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA

Satoshi: Wow, she's hyper.

Krad: It's slightly frightening… you know what?

Satoshi: What?

Krad: She only let me speak 4 times this chapter!

Satoshi: Well, it was a short chapter. I only spoke 4 times, too.

(I am still screaming YAYAYAYA in the background)

Satoshi and Krad: I'm outa here.

S and K run away. I keep screaming YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

Just a side note: It might be a while until I post my next chapter… I was originally going to have the next chapter the last one, but I got some REALLY good ideas for mail, and so I'm going to keep this going on! Oh, and if there's any love letters you want Satoshi to find in his mail, just say who they're from and to in your review! Thx!


	4. Indigo and the RECYCLING

AN : So, I've decided to try and write this one, but I don't know how it'll turn out… if it's not good, I'll redo it. So… here we go!

You should know by now that I don't own DNAngel, or Inuyasha, and I don't own Indigo, either, she's summer-flower-girl's (Q-sama). Sorry, I think Krad's quite OOC in this, but oh well. Please read and review! I love reviews! They make me happy!

As always, _this _is Satoshi, **this **is Krad.

Satoshi reclines in his desk chair. Maybe he'll take a break… and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

A swish is heard, and Krad now rises from the chair Satoshi had been sitting in a moment before. **Now, as a present, I think I'll take the recycling out.** (This should be interesting.)

Suddenly, a strange girl with a scar on her face swoops down from outside. "Are you taking the recycling out on a date? Wow, you're even crazier than Nii-san described!"

Krad snarls in surprise and turns to face her. Who is this, who dares call the great Krad crazy? When he sees her, his mouth drops. **She… she's beautiful! Almost as beautiful as I!**

(If you think about it, Krad and Dark are supposed to look alike right? So, if you think hard, this is a complement for Dark "How dare you say I look like that #&! (Word taken out to keep the rating the same) Hey Dark, don't get to angry!)

The girl looks at Krad, an odd look on her face. "Why are you staring at me? It's rude to stare!" Krad closes his mouth, feeling very conscious of Satoshi's old 'clean up the mail' clothes, and how small they were on him. "It's… just… you're beautiful" he muttered, flustered.

The girl bursts out laughing. "Do you know who I am?"

"Um… well… no."

She snorts and says "I am, in a nutshell, your sister. The name's Indigo."

Krad stares at her. "WHAT?" he finally manages to say.

Indigo smiles. "It's a long story, just read summer-flower-girl's story when it comes out. OK, commercial of me over, now I should get to the point. I'm here to help you with the recycling!"

"But, I just decided I was going to do the recycling! Howdja know?"

"I just do, ok? And you know what?"

"I don't know what, and don't tell me what!" Krad is severely irritated at the thought of him having a sister, and that he thought she was… ugh. He shook his head and said "So, how are we gonna do this? The recycling room is over here…" They drift/walk/fly/whatever over to the dreaded RECYCLING ROOM. cue scary music Dumm dumm daaah! They give me angry looks, and I turn of the scary music. (wah)

"Here, you take these, and I'll take the rest." Krad picks up the piles of envelopes and scrunches into a ball. (Hey, Krad! Don't take your anger out on the poor paper! The trees are hurt, man! The trees HURT!) Indigo picks up the giant garbage bags of Eichi mail, and finds some more bags to stuff the Sohma mail into.

"Ok, let's go!" Indigo jumped through the door, heading for the window. But…

"Aeeeoooo, I'm stuck! Help me, Baka-nii-san!" Indigo wailed as she struggled desperately against the giant garbage bags that had her wedged against the door frame.

**Why ever should I help her? Oh, yeah, she's blocking the doorway.**

In the blink of an eye, he had zapped the bags of Sohma mail into oblivion, freeing Indigo from their cruel grasp. "Oh thank-you, Baka-nii-san!"

"Wha—I'm not a baka! Or a nii-san!"

"Oh yes you are! You are my brother, so… nii-san!"

"But that doesn't explain the baka…!"

"Well, Dark is Nii-san, so Bowleena thought of one of the few Japanese words she knows: Baka! She thought of calling you Inu-nii-san, but that's Inuyasha's name." She pauses, thinking. "Who's Inuyasha, I wonder?" she brightens, her thoughts drawn away from strange dog-demons "Wow, no more recycling! You zapped it away! Well, except for the envelopes, and the Eichi mails. But Satoshi wanted to mail those back, right? So, I'll take those envelopes!"

Krad, momentarily sidetracked from his rage at me, realizes what Indigo said. There was no more recycling! Indigo would take the rest! **Yay!**

"Oh, I think Satoshi wanted this," said Indigo, pulling out an envelope. "Good luck with the rest of the mail!" She called as she flew through the window.

**What an odd girl. **Krad mused as he sat in the desk chair again. He relaxed his control, and let Satoshi's body take over. **I wonder if I'll meet her again….**

Satoshi awoke, and yawned. _Wow, I can't believe I fell asleep! _He jolted, remembering Krad. _Krad, did you… do anything while I slept?_

**Not much, I just got rid of the recycling.**

"What!" Satoshi cried aloud, and rushed to the recycling room. It was empty! Except for…

_An envelope? Oh, it's one with that… Eishi, no, Eichi's address. Thanks, Krad for leaving this. I can… wait, did you… yes, you left the mails from him too! Wow, you actually thought of others Krad! Congratulations! _

Krad snorted, but didn't correct him. If Satoshi thought he was a nice guy who thought of others nicely, maybe that would help Krad get rid of Satoshi a bit easier when Dark was around… and he sunk back into his plotting. Satoshi went back to the main room, and began reading his mail again.

AN: Wow, I typed this all in an hour or so! Yay! Thanks so much, Q-sama, for letting me use Indigo-san! It was fun! I don't really know what she's like, so I just made up her character… sorry, I made her kinda weird, didn't I? Well, she's not mine; I just messed with her, that's all!

Everyone stares at me.

Me: GET YOUR MIND OUT THE GUTTER! mutters to self Well, surprisingly, I got this one out really fast! It jus… was there! It didn't have much Sato-chan in it, though…

Satoshi: …

Me: Yay for dot dot dots! See ya next time!


	5. Of Authornotes and Missing Time

AN : Wow, I'm already on #5! I'm just gonna blab a bit! I'm starting this chapter in science class (THIS WAS ORIGINALLY ON PAPER), and since we've pretty much done all our work for this year (school's almost out! Yay) we're watching _Airplane_! Q-sama is reading the fifth DNAngel, and she just mistaken Satoshi for To-to…

Satoshi: I don't look anything like To-to!

Me: I know, she was just confused.

Disclaimer; I don't own DNAngel. Duh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics on my own story.

_This is Satoshi thinking,_** This is Krad thinking,** And this is just my little author-note things! On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi was confused. AN: Yay for confusion. He had started opening his mail as soon as he was awake (about 8:30 if he got up at 7:00) AN: Very random, but disco scares me. He had napped at noon for about 15 minutes. So, it should be about 12:30 now, but…

_It's 1:00?_

AN: On airplane, the plane is falling horizontally…

Half an hour of his life was… missing.

scary music dum dum daaaah! lighting flashes AN: In real life, lightning just flashed… in the movie we're watching, thunder boomed. Creepy.

**Um, Satoshi-sama? You got up at 7:30, you started the mail at 9:00, you napped at 12:30 for 20 minutes, and so now it's 1:00.**

Needless to say, darling Sato-chan felt very stupid.

AN: In the movie, there is a vulture in the cockpit, and now… it's gone. HAHA! It's a funny movie… okay, no more talk about this movie, I'll stick to the fanfic…

_Oh._

**Yes. Oh. Now, I suggest you get back to your mail. You want to finish it before nightfall, as we gotta go catch that kaitou at 9:00, neh?**

_Hai._ Satoshi decided to tackle one of the largest piles of mail. NO you dummies, not in an American Football way. Not physically. Duh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry this one is so short, I need some Ideas! With a capital I! Who's mail should Satoshi end up getting? Not Dark's, his fanmail comes later… I have it all planned… muwahahahahhahahahhaaa… but for the mean time, please review! I NEED MAIL, PEOPLE/ALIENS/PARASITES/CREATURES/MONSTERS/WHATEVER-YOU-ARES!

Dark: She scares me…

Satoshi: I agree… what in the world? Um, no, I can't agree with Dark!

Me: Wow, of all people that I don't scare, Sato-chan is the one? Wow, I thought he'd be scared of me for sure!

Satoshi: But, but… AAARRRRG!

Krad: Um, Satoshi-sama? Are you all right?

Dark: Who cares if Creepy boy is OK? I mean, he never is, he's always insane…

Me: How did you get here, Dark? This story has nothing to do with you… yet.

Dark: MWAHAHAHAHA! vanishes in a puff of feathers

Me: What's with the feathers?

Sorry for the long author-notes! I think I'll call this chapter, 'Of Author-notes and Missing Time'! See ya next time! Yay for blue popsicles!


	6. Daisuke Mail

AN : Okay, so, thanks very much for all the suggestions you guys have been giving me, I've had a lot of requests for mail from… Sasuke? Who's that, and what anime/manga is he/she from? Please, tell me if you know! Huh, my computer says 'manga' isn't a word, it suggests I switch it to mango… hah! That's funny! OK, so, this is my sad attempt at a letter to Daisuke from a guy… it will probably end up horrible, but oh well. Thanks to DrkAngel1990 for the idea! Ooh, summer vacation is soon, and then… Satoshi's mail-box will be stuffed with even more letters! Ooh, okay, on to the story!

Dislaimer: I DON'T OWN DNANGEL, OR IT'S CHARECTARS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Are you sure you want to tackle one of the large piles now? Maybe you should start over… there.** Krad 'pointed' to a letter on red paper caught under the arm of Satoshi's chair._ Yeah, I guess I'll get that over with._ Satoshi picked up the letter. He unfolded the said paper, and read it:

To Daisuke Niwa-san,

Please, read this letter, and judge me after. I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to just read the first part of this letter and throw it away in digust. I like you, Niwa-san. As in, a crush way. And, I'm a guy. You're probably all freaked out, but please read on. I've known you for ages, but I don't think you've ever guessed this. I've never felt this way before, Niwa-san! I really like you, and I wish I could tell this to your face… but I don't want to lose your friendship! So, I'm sending this letter, just so you know that somebody out there likes you. That's all… thanks for reading this.

An admirer.

AN: Oh. My. Akito. (If you've read Furuba, you'll understand what I mean)

Satoshi stared at the letter, his eyes open and his mouth agape. _This is slightly creepy… I knew that he was the second most like guy in school (after me, of course), but GUYS liking him too?_** I don't think we need to return this mail. **_Yeah… _Satoshi thought for a minute of what guy liked Daisuke… one of his friends, as said in the mail… Takeshi Saehara? No, he liked Mio Hio… maybe Masahiro-san, then? Maybe… then again, Daisuke was a well-liked guy; he had more friends than just those two…

Giving up, Satoshi tossed the letter inot the recycling bin. _Back to work… how are you doing on that plan for capturing Dark, Krad?_** Huh? Oh… fine. **That was a lie. Krad hadn't worked on that plan at all. He was paying more attention to Satoshi's mail. **Oh well.** Krad thought to himself. **I'll come up with something.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: So, here's my attempt at… whatever you wanna call it. I have a lot of ideas, thanks everyone who's given them to me, but I always accept more! Ideas, that is. See ya next time!


	7. Outer Mongolias Archives of Random Facts

AN : So, here it is! The next chapter of 'Mail for Satoshi'! I hope at least some people have been looking forward to it! Sorry, cheekydoggie, I said I was going to do mail for Bunny-sensei, but it'll be a while until I do that one… GOMENASAI! Did I spell that right? Oh well. Mail for Satoshi will most likely be ending soon, as I've started another fanfiction! Trumpets Yay! Q-sama, you may know that story as 'The story that will most likely never see the light of the computer'! So, I've typed out the prologue for that, and I'm working on the next chapter; but, I've decided I better work on this fanfic, first! So, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, or Outer Mongolia. But I DO own Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts.

Satoshi gazed around his living room (now the 'mail room'). He passed over the huge pile of letters by the door (he'd leave those for later) and decided that the pile of letters beside his desk would be his next target. When he picked the top sheet of said pile up, he found that it was connected to the next sheet of paper… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet… and the next sheet, all the way down to the last letter. It asn't a pile of letters; it was one GINORMOUS (gigantic plus enormous) letter!

Poor Satoshi groaned. _Whoever could have sent me this?_ **Well, where'd this letter some from?** Satoshi found the first page, and stared at the letter-head. It read:

To Hiwatari Satoshi: Lucky you! A friend of yours (called himself 'Dark') mailed us, asking for us to send you a sample of our archives! So we sent some to you; hope you like them! –Outer Mongolia's archives of Random Facts

_Damn that Kaitou!_ Satoshi was normally to composed to swear, but this… this was too much! Krad on the other hand, didn't restrain himself at all… **That #$&! He rally is $#, I just hate that #$$! **Satoshi tuned the demon out, and decided, _This might be interesting to read… but not now._ And he hefted the letter onto his bed. _I'll read that later… some of it might prove to be interesting._

AN: Wow, I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever written! Oh, well, I'm going to be writing a one-shot with Satoshi actually read the letter! I'll go work on that… man, when actually lets me make documents again, there will be a flood of new chapters and stories…!


	8. Yukiru Sugisaki Mail

AN : I've decided I'll have 11 chapters of Mail For Satoshi. I've got a lot af requests saying 'Don't end Mail for Satoshi!'. So I might do a sequel sometime… but not for a while. I need to work on my other story! That one is going to be really long, and most likely slow moving, so I'm also going to be working on an anime crossover piece, with characters with 2 sides to themselves, such as Satoshi/Krad from DNAngel, Black/White Haru from Fruits Basket, Boy/Girl Ranma from Ranma ½, and so on. If you know any 2 sided anime/manga characters, please tell me! Thanks to whoever actually reads these author notes. On to the story!

P.S. Here's you suggestion, cheekydoggie!

_This is Satoshi thinking, as always,_**and this is Krad, as always. **And, also as always, I don't own DNAngel.

Satoshi had decided on a brave, but most likely insane, act. He would now read and recycle the mountain (not a metaphor!) of letters by the door.

**You're crazy.**_ You're one to talk._

Krad let the comment slide, feeling a moment of empathy for the over-worked boy. _I'm not a child._ **Compared to me you are, so that means I can call you a boy.** _Well, that means I can call you an oldie. _**You… ack. Just get back to work.**_ OK, OK… oldie._

Satoshi braced himself for the mental pain he had come to expect from his curse, but surprisingly, nothing happened. **Just get back to work.** Surprised, but pleased at finding this unexpected side of Krad, Satoshi took a letter off the mountain of letters. It read:

To Yukiru Sugisaki,

I just love you story DNAngel! Dark is so HOT! But what's with that Satoshi dude? He got the hots for Daisuke or what? Whatever, just wanted to tell you how much I love your books!

Satoshi and Krad stared at the paper, eyes and mouth(s?) wider than they had been when they read that letter to Daisuke. **Somebody… wrote a story about us?**_ People… do they really think I Like Niwa? That's just… ugh!_ **Well, your traps and stuff do rub off pretty gay. **_ But… but…_ **Whatever, just continue on with the letters!** Krad than proceeded to laugh. Very hard. Ocasionally spurting the occasional, 'You and that Niwa!' excetera. Satoshi nodded, still in shock. He dropped the letter he was holding and picked up another one.

To Sugisaki-sama,

Thank-you so much for creating DNAngel! I just love them! I really like writing fafiction on your characters, too. Daisuke and Satoshi make such a cute couple! Dark and Satoshi, too. Krad and Dark pairings are also popular. I've even read Krad-Satoshi, and Dark-Daisuke, but they're mainly one-sided. Oops, I'm kind of off topic…

The letter than proceeded to talk about Sugisaki-sama's other stories, and requested that she continue 'N is for Nishiki'.

Satoshi and Krad were mortified (did you know that 'mort' means dead in French? So, they're deadified). _That's just disgusting. _**Me and that Kaitou?**(mentally add multiple question marks and exclamation marks after every sentence they think from now on) **What kind of perverts ARE these people? **_Me and DARK? Me and NIWA? You and ME? What's wrong with these people? Why are they so obsessed with me being GAY? _**I WILL HUNT DOWN THESE PEOPLE AND KILL THEM!**

Uh, that's kinda hard, Krad. They're in a different world than you.

_I guess… I should keep reading these letters._

To Sugisaki-sama,

I love DNAngel! 'Specially Satoshi, he's so HOT! Krad's just evil, though he's not bad himself. Dark's ok, too, but I prefer Satoshi. Daisuke… he's more cute, than hot.

Satoshi smiled oddly. _I'm… hot, am I? Well, it beats those other letters. At least this person isn't pairing me with Niwa, Dark or you. _**Saaaaatoooo-saaaan! **Krad sing-songed. **Look who it's FROM!**

Then letter was from a guy.

After Krad had finally calmed his tamer down enough to stop running around his apartement screaming, Satoshi scanned through the letters.

_They're all to the same person, Yukiru Sugisaki, all about DNAngel._** Well, that's creepy. Somebody, somewhere, is writing down everything we do and think…** More than one person, Krad!  **They're writing stories on our LIVES.**_ You don't exactly 'live', Krad. _**You know what I mean.**

The blue ahired boy surveyed his room. Only one pile was left, and some random letters scattered about. _Well, it seems that I'll have this finished before we go out to catch Dark… How's the plan coming, Demon? _**I'm not a demon, alright? How many times do I have to tell you that! **_Whatever._ And Satoshi went back to work.

AN: So how's this? It's sort of a tribute to how I think Sato-chan would react to so many people thinking he's gay. This chappie is much longer than the last, ne? To make up for last chapter, I've put up (or soon will) a oneshot. 'Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts: Read at last!'. It's the huge letter that starred in the last chapter, finally read by Satoshi and Krad! Their comments are included.  You can read that while I type out the next chapter of 'Mail for Satoshi'! Next are the letters to Sasuke, finally!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	9. Sasuke Mail

AN : Du du du daah! The ninth chapter! Only 2 more left! But, here is the long-awaited Sasuke chapter! It will probably be horrible, but oh well. On with the story!

_This is Satoshi thinking, as always,_**and this is Krad, as always. **And, also as always, I don't own DNAngel.

Satoshi was in an odd mood. On one hand, he was happy that he was almost done sorting through 'his' mail. On the other hand, he was still SEVERELY SHOCKED by the last batch of letters. On the OTHER hand, he was happy he didn't have to plan to catch Dark tonight, as Krad was taking care of that. On another hand, Krad's plan would most likely end up hurting Satoshi, as Krad likes his magic. On the other hand, Krad had been oddly not-so-evil today; maybe he wouldn't hurt Satoshi. But, on the other hand, it could all be a set up and Satoshi might end up in HUGE pain again. Wait, that's too many hands.

Well, lets just pretend they're feet, too. Satoshi's and Krad's. This is too confusing…

Whatever.

Satoshi shrugged off his troubles for the moment, and headed for the last pile of letters.** Good luck. You need it.** Krad was right. This pile of letters was one of the largest. Satoshi read the first letter.

Dear Sasuke Uchiha-san,

I really like you! Please go out with me!

Sakura Karuno

_Well, that was to the point._ **I wonder why we have so much mismailed mail?** _Look, she sent a picture taped to the back._ Satoshi turned the paper over.

_Pink hair? That's just creepy and unnatural._ **You're one to talk, BLUENETTE.** _Point taken. But you have weird hair, too! _**WHAT? I'm a natural blond. **_No you're a puke-yellow haired demon with an unnaturally long pony-tail! _**Point taken. On with the letters, already!**

The next letter was also to Uchiha-san, the letter writer also declaring her affections for said boy. Same with the next letter… and the next letter… (here we go again!) and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter… and the next letter, all to Sasuke-san!

_Wow, it's like a whole village is in love with him._ **Yeah…**

Satoshi decided that these letters were junk, too, and added them to the recycling room.

Now only the random letters were left…

AN: Well, it's not that great, but at least I wrote it! I seem to be running out of inspiration for this story. The puke-yellow comment is thanks to my grandmother. I painted my left fingernails blue for Satoshi, my right fingernails red for Daisuke, my right toenails purple for Dark, and my left toenails yellow for Krad! Grandma thought it was weird.  Oh well. I have a feeling that my nails will be like this for AGES… to show my obsession with DNAngel to the world! Since it's summer vacation, I have lots of time to repaint them each day.

Only two more chapter of Mail for Satoshi! I'm accepting letters from you guys to give to Satoshi… they will be his last letters in this story! So, feel free to send me Private Messages! 

Q-sama: Don't forget me!

Me: Oh yeah, I said you could be in here.

Q-sama: yes you did!

Satoshi: Well, you have to stick to your promises, Bowleena-san.

Me: But, Sato-chan, I am! I'm typing her in right NOW!

Satoshi: …

Q-sama: Yay for the Dot-Dot-Dot club!

Satoshi: … NO NOT DOT-DOT-DOT, write down SILENCE, Bowleena-san!  
Me: silence

Q-sama: No more Dot-Dot-Dots? I must go find the Dot-Dot-Dots!

Me: Satoshi, you go with her.

Krad: Aw, why not me?

Me: Ok, Krad, go with Q-sama. Satoshi, stay here.

Satoshi: silence we're the same person.

Me: Whatever!

Wow, that'd be a great oneshot… Q-sama and Krad, P.I. (that stands for Private Investigators): The search for the Dot-Dot-Dots!

That's a pain to type… Dot-Dot-Dots. Ugh…

See ya next chapter!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	10. Random letters from YOU

AN : Ta-da! It's… THE SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER OF MFS! Thank-you VERY MUCH to all the people who sent in notes and letters… special thanks to white angel of the coldest night and hamgirl, they sent in the first letters and notes!  Now, on with the chapter…!

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO THINK IN ITALICS OR BOLD, OR IF I OWN DNANGEL OR NOT, LOOK AT THE LAST CHAPTERS!

XD

Here's the real story.

Note: this will be done in the format of 'Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts', meaning the letters are underlined. And I had to change some of your notes (sorry!) 'cause I don't want this story to have swearing.

_Wow, not many letters left!_ **So get on with reading them, already!**

Satoshi agreed with Krad, and picked up a random letter.

Dear Toshipoo, _Since when was I Toshipoo?_ **Who knows?**

Did you know you're the hottest guy in the world!

_No duh._

Well of course you did, one your smart, two you're too hot to be stupid, and three you're hot! I LUV U!

_That's what they all say._

I feel bad for you though, you got so much fan mail that wasn't even yours. It's sad.

_Tell me about it. I don't even know who the people are!_

Plus they think you're gay!

_Don't remind me._ **She already did.** _How do you know it's a she?_ **Do you want it to be a he?** _It's a sh_e.

That's just wrong! No worries about this letter though, I'm girl and strait.

_Hooray, it's a she._

Ooh! Did i mention I LUV U! 

_Yeah, you did._

I'm surprised that you got so little mail, most of it was some other person's or people's.

_How does she know?_ **She probably spies like all your other**

**fangirls.** _My fangirls spy?_ **Haven't you noticed the cameras when**

**you take a shower? **_(blush) Let' move on._

Most of your mail probably got miss mailed too.

_Probably_

But you should really get rid of the glasses, it makes you hotter! 

_Oh really._

But whatever you do, get rid of Krad! 

_Now there's an idea I like. But how does she know about you?_ **Hey! What do mean get rid of me?.!**

He's an ugly creep! 

**Who you calling ugly!** _Uh, you._

Hope you have fun with the rest of your mail!

_I forgot the rest of the mail. Aih! _

I LUV U! 

P.S. I LUV U! 

_Didn't she say that five times already?_ **It's a new record, the usual letters say it al least 10 times.** _That's why I'm tired of hearing it._ **Reading it.** _Both._

Satoshi mentally sighed, and read the next letters.

Hey Satoshi, what's up, now I'm a fan girl of yours but I'm not crazy, I just think you're an awesome guy. I love all the DN Angel people but you and Krad are my fav's. I just wanted to say whats up. So anyway, that's about it. Thanks for your time. Later 

P.S. I think you and Krad are so hot! You two beat Dark and his tamer any day...

-Blair

_Yay, that person wasn't too insane…!_ **Don't count your chickens before they hatch.** _And, WHAT does that have to do with this letter-writer's sanity?_ **Nothing, I just wanted to say it.** _Oookaaay… next letter/note/whatever._

Dear Sato, _Sato…? Just Sato…? WHO DOES THIS PERSON THINK THEY ARE?.!_

(AN: Satoshi is smart and all so I thought he'd be a stickler for grammar and titles and all )

For so long I have gazed at a picture of you which i keep so close to me. **This won't turn out well… **

Now I fear it is time for me to tell you how I feel. Satoshi, I love you! _Not again! _Umm, Yea… That's about it... Peace hottie! winkwink

Dark

…

_D-d-d-d-daaaarrrrrrkkk?.!.?.!.?_

A loud plonk is heard.

**Hey, Satoshi? Saaattooooossshhiiiii? SATOSHI! Wake UP! **

Satoshi sat up. "Nooooooo iiiitttt caaaaannn'tttt beeeee…!" He moaned aloud.

**It isn't.**

_What?_

**It's a joke letter, it isn't really from Dark.**

Satoshi was at a loss for words. _They shouldn't tease me like that! _He finally spluttered (if you can splutter in your head…)

**That was funny. Now, read the next letter.** _Emotionless as always…_

And Satoshi read the next note.

Hiya Satoshi!

I just wanted to know how Baka-nii-san is...oh and to let you know that Dark

says (quote) Watch your self blondie! Mess with me again and I'll kill you!

(un-quote) umm, Nii-san and Baka-nii-san don't get along very well do they?

-Indigo

_Who's Indigo?_ **Some creepy chick with a scar on her face that helped with the recycling… according to her, she's mine and that Kaitou's sister. **_She sounds creepy... so, you're Baka-nii-san, eh? _Satoshi smiled. Oh how many jokes could be made out of this… **Just get on with the mail.**

Dear Satoshi-kun, _At least it's not Sato-chan…_

I THINK YOU'RE SO HOT! AND AWESOME, AND CUTE, AND SMART, AND AWESOME! 

_I guessed that._

But you should be happier more often, you're uber cute when you're happy...maybe you should get some chocolate...

_No. No. Chocolate. For. Krad. Is. Bad. NO CHOCOLATE! _(AN: When I finally write my story, you'll understand.)

You're better than Dark even though all my friends think different. Well, later for now, my love!

-Paige

PS: Krad ain't too bad either, you know. _You know nothing of what you talk about…_ **HOW DARE SHE CALL ME NOT-SO-BAD! I'M EVIL! **_Yes, Krad, we know that._

Next letter.

Sato-kun,

I'm k1ta.ky0ko and I'm your biggest fan but I'm afraid even if I wished to share a future with you I can't. Why? Hm, well you might not even care but the truth is I'm a murderer... I kill for a living. Easy job? No, Sato-kun! I know I shouldn't be feeling this way about anyone but for some reason you attract me. 

This may sound like a pity letter coming from me but Satoshi... please if you'd just hear me out when I say I'm a fan of not only your good looks but the way you act towards people. You make my heart flutter I can't tell you my true identity but I will tell you I pass you everyday in school. I also know the many boys that are obssessed over you and many girls; they all just want you for money and luxury living. I want you because you bring my bloody hands at ease.

If you do not think I'm odd please... meet me at Tokyo tower tomorrow February 17, 2006 at 11:30 P.M. If you decide not to come I understand.

Yours truly, k1ta.ky0ko

_Okay, first of all, HOW DO YOU SAY YOUR NAME?.!.?_

**This letter is kinda old.**

_A murderer? Are you sure you didn't write this Krad? Hahaha, just joking… please, you didn't write this, right?_

**No way. How DARE you accuse me of writing such… such sap! She brings disgrace to the name of all homicidal beings!**

_Ooookaaaay… next note._

Dear Satoshi Hiwatari, (AN: My spellcheck says I should change Hiwatari to either 'Heater', 'Minatare', or 'Heaters'. Ha!)

You're really cool! Krad's cool, too, because he's mental!

-Sam-

P.S.: Dark is stupid

_How… to the point._

**YAY I'M COOL, AND DARK IS STUPID!**

_Yes, Krad, we can read what Sam-san wrote._ (AN: Sam-san… that's fun to say! Sam-san, Sam-san…! Okay, I'll stop now)

Next letter.

Dear Satoshi

I watch you on TV a lot, and I mean a LOT, don't think of me as an obsessed fangirl just because I think you're cool. I think that your curse it cool too, love his hair and outfit! Keep trying to catch the phantom thief.

Yours Truly, Krad Fanatic Rayna

**Wow, we're on TV? Cool! Yay, my hair and outfit is cool! I'm so cool! strikes a pose **

_Krad, that's just creepy._

Next note/letter/thing/whatever…

Dear Satoshi, 

You should let Krad out more, he's so creepy it's cool ; And Satoshi, you should act emo more D

From, random ninja person marysmary

**Yeah, you SHOULD let me out more!**

_Um, marysmary-san, I don't think that's a good idea… he likes violence and chocolate too much… he'd probably end up killing everybody that worked at a chocolate factory or something… AGH it's too creepy to think about._

**Sato-chan, you are WAY too paranoid about me. puts I'm not that violent. I save my evil for Dark, the Niwa's, htose annoying Harada twins, You, and anyone you develop feelings for!**

_That's what I mean. I'm not Sato-chan! And… what do you mean by emo?_

**You don't chat enough, Satoshi.**

Next whatever.

Dear Satoshi,

Your hair is freaky. And so is Krad n' Dark. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Some Random Person That Makes Fun of Weird People.

B.S. We!

_What?.!.? _

…

Next…

Dear Hikari-san/Hiwatari-san (whichever you prefer),

I know this is a pretty unpopular opinion, but I truly believe that you are not in love with Daisuke, Dark, and DEFINETLY NOT KRAD! I have taken a few hammerings for my opinion, but what can I say? I was wondering if you could explain to all us fangirls out here how that works out.

Yours, The Last Non-Yaoi Fangirl (aka Lunasariel)

_Yay, someone that knows the truth._

Satoshi looked around the room…

_ONLY THREE MORE LETTERS!_

**Hurry up and READ them!**

anno...o/oU...you know man..I can't write very well in english but...I wanna say...u/uU...I LOVE YOU KRAD..I LOVE YOU ..I LOVE I LOVE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY BEAUTY LITTLE WHITE ANGEL /

**Yay! My very own fangirl, to terrorize and manipulate and eventually DESTRY! Muwahahahahahahah!**

… _NEXT LETTER!_

But before he could read the next letter, the lights went out.

_Where'd all the power go…?_

**I think you're holding the electric bill.**

Sure enough, the letter in Satoshi's hand said that he hadn't paid his bills in… way too long. Satoshi used his cellphone and 'Dad's credit card top quickly resolve the matter.

_One more letter…!_

**READ IT!**

AN: Muwahahaha, I'm so evil! You have to wait another eternity for the last chapter! Heehee, sorry this chapter took so long. Here's a list of all the fanfiction users who gave notes to Satoshi:

Suisho Haruka

Marysmary

Summer-flower-girl (Q-sama)

Lunasariel

Alenia Shadows

Rayna

Naraku's Angel of Shadow

k1ta.Ky0ko

voldysXangel

DrkAngel1990

Hamgirl

white angel of the coldest night

I'll probably update again next weekend, so until then

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	11. The grand Finale

AN : FORGIVE ME! (dodges rotten vegetables and bicycles) I've been busy all July with this play, the Music Man. Yesterday was opening night… 3 more shows! Except, I'll probably have this story up on Sunday, and today is Friday. Oh well, I'll just see what happens! Onto the story!

_Only one letter left! Oh yeah! _Satosih then jumped up and started sing Dragostea din tei! "Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha!" (AN : I'm listening to that right now, and I thought it would be funny to make him sing that… lsiten to that song, and try to imagine Satoshi singing it… very funny !)

**Read the last letter, already!** _OKAY! _And Satoshi read the last letter, continuing to hum.

Dear Hikari Satoshi-san,

You do not know me yet. You may never know me, really. But, I'm sorry if this sounds creepy… I know you. Though, if I am correct, we may be meeting sooner than I had thought.

The rest of the letter was in a foreign language, that Satoshi could not understand.

_Krad? What's this?_ **It's… oh no. **_What?_** It's from the Societe des Tenshianges. **_What language is that?_ **It's the real language, the speaking version of The Speech, in whch the world was created. **_Well what does it say?_** Um… you don't need to know that. It won't be too long until you find out, anyways…**_OK, then…_ Satoshi just left the letter in a drawer, and left for the Museum, where Dark was planning to steal another piece of art. _You did think of a plan to catch Dark, right?_ **Um… yeah.**

When they get back…

_You IDIOT! That was the STUPIDEST plan EVER! _Satoshi inwardly yelled, as he stomped into the apartement, threw of his shoes, and sank into his desk chair. _To turn into you and KILL DARK? BAKABAKABAKABAKA! _**But…** _NO BUTS! _**Satoshi-sama…**_SHUT UP!_** But, Satoshi!** _WHAT DID I SAY? AARRRRRGGGH! The worst plan ever, and of course, there was Dark taunting me, talking about mail, and how it could be mismailed, but there's always mail that isn't mismailed in it… wait. Was it DARK that was responsible for all my mismailed mail? Aieh…_ **SATO-CHAN! LOOK OUT! **_Krad, DON'T CALL ME THAT! _**But… oh whatever.**

With a woosh, a mountain of mail fell on top of Satoshi. _Uso… I forgot about the mail in the attic…_

THE END!

AN: The end! The letter has to do with another story I'm writing… but which one? You'll have to read them and find out! Then again, it may be a while 'till I get that story up… but maybe not! And, whoa, hey! I finished this story, and it's only been 10 minutes since I started it! Gotta go post this…! Hope you liked the story!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


End file.
